Ozone generating apparatus are employed for obtaining ozone by the high voltage discharge in air. FIG. 2 shows the essential components of an ozone generating apparatus, wherein a high voltage transformer 2 is connected to a power source 1 for applying a very high voltage to an ozonizer 4 by a high voltage feeder line 3 which connects the transformer 2 to the ozonizer, and wherein a high voltage discharge occurs within the ozonizer.
FIG. 3 illustrates an example of a conventional ozone generating apparatus. A housing 14 houses a high voltage transformer 2 and an ozonizer 4 which are fixedly mounted side by side and separate from each other. The ozonizer supports a high voltage bushing 5 within the upper, open end of the same. The bare high voltage bushing 5 is connected to a bushing 5a of the high voltage transformer 2 through a high voltage power feeder or line 3.
In the conventional ozone generating apparatus of FIG. 3, there exists the problem that the high voltage transformer 2 and the ozonizer 4 are physically separate from each other, the result of which is that the apparatus is bulky. Additionally, this situation is highly dangerous because the high voltage power feeder or line 3 and the high voltage bushing 5 are relatively exposed.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to eliminate the foregoing disadvantages and to provide an ozone generating apparatus which is compact and which is high in safety.